The Breakfast Club
by johnmayerfan
Summary: Five strangers stuck in a nine hour Saturday detention. There's the jock, quidditch star Harry Potter; the most popular girl in school, Jolie Fisher; the all-brains, no- brawn geek, Ernie Macmillan; the rebel without a cause, Draco Malfoy; and the outcast
1. BCPro

The Breakfast Club is a small group of Hogwarts students, who, during the course of a nine-hour Saturday detention, are transformed from complete strangers to confidantes. For each of them, it is an unforgettable day, and, while the friendships they form between 7 am and 4 pm may disintegrate once they get back into the real world, feelings are explored and emotions unearthed that give them insights into their own lives and the forces that drive the others. The characters trapped in detention are all very different individuals. There's the jock, quidditch star Harry Potter; the most popular girl in school, Jolie Fisher; the all-brains, no- brawn geek, Ernie Macmillan; the rebel without a cause, Draco Malfoy; and the outcast, Meredith Reynolds. It turns out that none of them communicates well with their parents, all are under tremendous pressure from their peers, and each is beset by angst about the future. 


	2. BCOne

The Breakfast Club  
  
Jolie Fisher was livid. There was no way in hell she was going to spend her whole Saturday in detention. She never got detention. Never. Wiping tears of frustration out of her eyes, Jolie looked up as her family owl, Artemus, arrived with a letter from her father:  
  
I can't believe you couldn't get me out of this. I mean it's so stupid! I  
have to be in detention all Saturday! It's not like I'm a slacker or  
anything. ~Jolie  
  
I'll make it up to you. Honey ditching class to go robe shopping doesn't make you a slacker. Have a good day and remember, it's only one Saturday  
~Daddy  
  
*****  
  
Ernie sighed as he reread his Arithmancy essay for the tenth time. It was well over the required length of fifteen inches but it didn't feel complete. He contemplated going upstairs to bed and just worrying about it in the morning but then her remembered..he had his first ever detention tomorrow. Rubbing his heavy eyelids, Ernie grabbed his bag and another bottle of ink before heading off to the library.  
  
*****  
  
"So there's no way McGonagall will let you out of it?"  
  
Harry Potter shook his head. His calm demeanor betrayed the anger he was feeling inside.  
  
"Nope. She says I have to learn that rules are rules."  
  
"But the game is tomorrow! What are we gonna do without you?"  
  
"Calm down. You can put Ginny in as seeker and ask that fourth year bloke Anthony to sub in as a chaser...you act like we're about to play Slytherin. Its Hufflepuff were talking about. You're co-captain Ron, you can manage."  
  
The red head nodded his head in agreement, "I suppose you're right. I just wished you hadn't gotten caught."  
  
"You and me both."  
  
*****  
  
Draco Malfoy swiftly got out up and dressed, careful not to wake the young girl settled in the bed. As he looked around for his tie, he caught sight of the girl's knickers in a ball on the floor. Grinning, he snatched the plain cotton panties off the ground and stuffed them in his pocket. They'd make a lovely addition to his ever-growing collection. What was the girl's name anyway?  
  
Susie? Jeanette? Marsha? Not that it mattered. Upon finding his tie, Draco quietly slipped out of the sixth year Hufflepuffs dorms in pursuit of a hot shower and some Odgsken's Fire Whiskey.  
  
*****  
  
Meredith sat quietly as she watched Draco Malfoy slip out of the Hufflepuff common room. She laughed quietly to herself as she thought of what would happen when realized that Malfoy wasn't interested in her one bit. Stupid Girl. She deserved what was coming. Thinking that Draco Malfoy would ever do anything more but hump her then dump her. Stupid Girl.  
  
She'll soon find out what it means to be abandoned, thought Meredith, a sardonic smile on her face.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Sorry I could help it. I love The Breakfast Club! Review Please! Flames are welcome! 


	3. BCTwo

Jolie woke up with a headache. It was Saturday...this meant detention. She glanced at the fancy wristwatch her father had bought her just before start of term. The hand pointed to Get a move on!. Groaning, Jolie stepped out her comfortable four-poster. The floor was icy cold and she quickly ran into the bathroom. As she hurriedly dressed, Jolie couldn't help but think of how long she'd be stuck in detention. Nine whole hours. It was just ridiculous.  
  
"Jolie what are you doing?" asked her roommate Jenny as she stumbled out of bed.  
  
"Getting ready for my detention," Jolie snapped.  
  
Jenny took the hint and didn't reply.  
  
"Nosy bitch," Jolie muttered as she stalked out of the dorm.  
  
Jolie was not in the mood  
  
*****  
  
"Draco will you please listen to me?!" the girl begged, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Draco sighed. Was the girl daft? When would she learn?  
  
"I don't talk to whores," he stated simply before walking away.  
  
"Just great," muttered Draco as he walked down the corridor, "I have detention in five minutes and thanks to that daft whore I don't get any breakfast!"  
  
After wandering down the deserted corridors for a few minutes in search of where he was supposed to serve his detention, Draco was utterly confused.  
  
"Where in the bloody hell am I supposed to go?"  
  
*****  
  
Harry ran down the steps, hurriedly pulling on his jumper as he raced towards...wait, where exactly was he going? In an attempt to stop, Harry tripped over a loose stair and found himself sprawled on the floor. That hurt.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
Harry looked up and craned his neck.  
  
"Hi Jolie."  
  
"Have a nice trip?"  
  
"Shut it you," Harry replied as he helped himself up off the floor.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Jolie asked earnestly though her smile held a certain sense of sarcasm.  
  
"What's it to you?" Harry joked, "Hoping I was so that maybe your house could actually win a quidditch match against Gryffindor?"  
  
"You little git!"  
  
"Calm down," said Harry raising up his hands, "I was just joking around."  
  
"You better had been," Jolie said indignantly with a smile, "Hey. Do you know where you go to serve Saturday detentions?"  
  
"What?!" Harry asked in mocked surprise, "Jolie Fisher has a detention? For a whole NINE hours?"  
  
"Unfortunately...," Jolie replied, "wait a minute...how'd you know it was for nine hours?"  
  
Harry shuffled his feet, "I got one two."  
  
Jolie laughed.  
  
"And you were mocking me? C'mon Harry, show me where we need to go."  
  
"Actually," began Harry, slightly embarrassed, "I haven't the faintest idea."  
  
"Well maybe if you arseholes ask nicely, I'll tell you," came a voice.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: You like? 


End file.
